The present invention relates to a sun shield in general, and more particularly to a sun shield which can be easily attached to a beach chair or other device for supporting the user's head and/or carrying items to the beach such as a bag-pillow combination and a cooler-pillow combination.
As beachgoers have become more aware of the necessity to protect their skin, specifically their faces, from the sun to avoid ultraviolet damage to their skin, sun shields have become a necessary object on the beach and/or by the pool.
Typically, a user must carry a sun shield to the beach which can be large and cumbersome. Additionally, that sun shield may not be able to attach to the user's beach chair which may cause it to rest uneasily or unevenly over the user and accordingly, the user may become sunburned from its improper placement.
Another problem with known designs of sun shields is that the user must carry not only a sun shield, but additionally a beach bag and pillow. This may prove to be cumbersome.
A further problem of the known art is that the user must, in addition to any of the above items, carry a cooler to bring drinks or food to the beach or poolside for use while sunbathing and relaxing.